Hitting on a Lady Nope hitting on a Regina
by shorty6636
Summary: A quick funny one shot scene based off a youtube channel "Calling In Drink" -Here we have the storybrooke ladies enjoying the Friday night life at the Rabbit hole joking around. But one conversation turns into a funny debate which causes Regina to be the center of attention. But only the attention of a werewolf and a savior. Who will win? and who will spit their beer out first?


**Hey Everyone! I'm just writing a quick story here because ever since I started watching a youtube little show called "Calling In Drunk" I couldn't get a certain scene out of my head. So here I am writing it down and wanting to share my funny moment with you.**

**Look up "Calling In Drunk" Season 3 Episode 5 its so funny how these ladies act. Click, watch, like, and subscribe to them if you like them. **

**Anyways enjoy my funny short story! Shorty Love You! **

* * *

Down in Storybrooke it was about midnight and down at the Rabbit hole several ladies decided to go down for a drink wanting some time to enjoy the start of the weekend from a stressful week. They sat at a booth with several stray chairs around for other's to sit at the booth as well. Several empty shot glasses and beer bottles sat on top of the table while laughter filled the air.

A tall brunette with streaks of red stood up from the booth "More shots over here!"

A blond across from her stood up "And beers!" she shouted holding up an empty bottle then sat down giving a drunken grin to the short haired brunette sitting next to her

"I think you had enough Miss Swan" the short haired woman said leaning against the blond

Emma smiled "Never" then stands up taking two beer bottles and shot off the tray the bar waitress was holding out "Madam Mayor" hands over the shot to her

The said Mayor takes the shot and knocks it back with ease. Emma chuckles and places a beer beside her then leans back into the seat with her arm lazily draped on the booth seat behind Regina.

"Regina do you know that I love you for coming out here tonight?" Snow said after finishing off her clearly already had too much to drink.

The brunette chuckles and drinks some of her beer "No dear I don't, why don't you tell me."

Snow leans in a bit "Like I really love you, I mean isn't great for us all to just hang out?" she ask waving her hands around pointing out all the woman at the table.

Regain looks around seeing Emma and Ruby chatting away happily while Belle listens to Kathryn stories laughing every now and then while Snow and Tink lean against each other laughing away drunkenly.

"No way I can get a woman faster than you can." Ruby states out

"Bullshit I can totally sweet talk a lady back to my place." Emma sits up challenging

The young werewolf grins "Oh Yea hot shot prove it." then takes a shot

"Challenge accepted!" the blond shouts out then leans in "What do I gotta do?"

Ruby "We're not just going to hit on any Lady"

"We're not?" the sheriff looked confused

"Nope, we're hitting on the one and only Regal Queen. Regina Mills." the brunette said standing up walking around the booth

"I'm doing what now?" The mayor asked confused and slightly blushing only catching part of the conversation. Something about hitting on a woman and taking her home. But why were they sitting close to her?

Rudy sits down next to her "Alright ladies" she takes a beer and drinks some then points out an index finger to the other ladies around the table "pay attention and see who wins." the looks at the other brunette she's sitting next to "You can keep score and see who's words butter you buns got it?"

Regina grins and leans back in her seat "Hmmm I guess I'll play along" then looks at Emma who was currently finishing off her beer "You wanna go first?"

"Yea blondie you wanna go first?" Ruby asked grinning

Emma grins raising a brow "Alright, alright, I'll go first." she sits up getting ready to say something then stops "Oh wait, wait. Before I do this." she stands up taking her red jacket off now only wearing her black tank top

The ladies around the table cheer out girlishly and wolf whistles. Regina laughs and feels the heat on her cheeks warm up a bit watching the blond sheriff strip off her jacket showing off her lean arm muscles.

Once she sits down Emma claps her hands out "Suns Out! Guns Out!" the flexes her arms a bit then leans in grinning seductively "Hi, I'm bisexual. I'd like to BUY you a drink... and then get sexual."

Regina laughs a bit then sits back giving a small nod "I can give a point for that"

The blond grins "Yea you can" then sits back "Whatta got wolf girl!?"

"Ok, ok. I got this" The waitress leans in giving straight eye contact and a flirtatious smirk "They're called "eyebrows" cus my eyes are browsin your fine ass."

Everyone at the table laughs and gives out a few "ohhh!". Ruby grins and sits back drinking some of her beer. Regina grins nodding her head again liking how it sounded "You got a point"

The blonds eyes widen and laughs "are you serious?" she laughs more

The mayor grins "I like having complements about my firm backside." the leans in a bit and softly purrs "your turn sheriff"

Emma leans in as well grinning "as you wish" then leans back taking a sip of her beer "Baby, I'm like a firefighter, I find 'em hot and leave 'em wet!" she said in a deep octave tone

Ruby chokes on her beer, Regina turns a good shade of red and the rest of the woman around the table laugh and cheer for the blonds interesting chose of words. And Emma was just leaning back in her seat taking a well deserved drink.

The White Queen grins "Well I can see Emma got that point." then gives a thumbs up "Good thing your dad is named Charming huh?"

"Yup, best part of me you ever made mom." the blond said finishing off her beer

The young wolf clears her throat wiping her chin "Well that certainly messed with my streak."

"Round Two questionnaire!" Belle sits up

"Oh that's a good one Belle!" Ruby grins "Ok Regina round two ask us something and see if you like our answers."

Regina puts her beer down and rubs her hands together "Sounds good" then leans back "Oh! I got one. I just got home from a really hard day from work, how are you going to make me feel better?"

"Oh I got this one!" the young wolf smiles "I'd make you dinner and draw a nice hot bath for you. Put candles and soft music on. Then give you a massage after that."

The Mayor smiles "I like the sound of that. Ok you get a point."

"HA! Beat that Princess!" the waitress cheers out

It could have been the alcohol running through her veins or it could have been her boldness but Emma Swan gave out an interesting answer "You had a long day at work" then puts on a charming smile "In the kitchen I understand your baking me some desserts and making me dinner girl. Cuz my lady doesn't have to work from 9 to 5." she explains giving the short haired brunette complete eye contact

Red lips grin looking back into bright green eyes, she did like the sound of that. Being Mayor was kind of getting stressful especially with idiotic people living in this small town. It would be nice for a change to have someone else break their backs and just provide for her. Kind of like being treated like a queen except in this world it would be one person and lover to do it, not a kingdom.

"Regina?" a voice calls out

"Huh?"

Belle smiles "point or no point?"

Regina looks back at Emma who is waiting for her answer "Can I give more than one point?"

"What!? No way!?" Rudy laughs out while Emma gives a smug smile

"Penalty! Destruction!" Tink shouts out of no where

Kathryn speaks out "Shhh let Regina give the next question guys."

"Ok here's an interesting question and lets say that my parents are different people." she then grins "My father just told you to stay away from me, what do you do?"

"Ok so these parents are not Cora or Henry right?" Snow asked

"Yes" then looks at the long haired brunette "Ruby your answer."

She thinks for a minute then chuckles "I got it. Just knock him the fuck out."

"You know i'd do. Fuck your mom and show him who's boss" Emma voices out with drunken confidents

Spit, chocking, and laughter surrounds the table. Emma laughs hard at all the reactions then pounds her fist against Ruby's who was holding it out to her. Regina's expression is between shocked and laughter.

"Oh shit Emma I give you that point!" Ruby laughs up

"Damn Emma talk about being the man in this one" Tink voices out wiping her mess up

"Seriously" Belle mumbles then looks at the other brunette "Regina, point?"

Chocolate eyes glint "Point"

Everyone cheers and whistles. Rudy gives a high five to Emma and after everyone settles down at the table clearly knowing who the winner is more shots and other drinks were ordered giving the blond her victory drink. After a couple of minutes and move chatter Emma looks at Regina who looks back at her raising her sharp brow.

The blond sheriff leans in and quietly speaks close to her ear "What's my prize?"

Regina feels her the lower part of her body heat up then looks at the other woman giving a sexy smirk "Wanna find out?"

* * *

**Ok that's it! Sorry if its a small one-shot but I had to get that out of my system. I seriously love it when my favorite people act like this. **

**Leave your love! and I hope you enjoyed my crazy, random, little story! **


End file.
